


Kakavege week 2020

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di storie per la Kakavege week 9.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Generale saiyan [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032135
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 14/06/2020: Frustration

Frustrazione

Vegeta stava seduto vicino al cactus del ringraziamento, ne guardava i rami verdi ricadere verso il basso, trasbordando oltre il vaso marroncino, allargandosi sul pavimento.

Scrutava con cipiglio severo i fiori rosa ed espirava rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Odio il dover essere in compagnia di Kakaroth.

Essere bloccati sulla neve, in questa baita, era già abbastanza difficile >. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, recuperando un tizzone dal pavimento. < Doverlo essere con Kakaroth e la sua famiglia è anche peggio >.

Il principe dei saiyan ravvivò il fuoco del camino, che illuminava la pianta, riscaldandola. Il saiyan era seduto con le gambe incrociate su un morbido tappeto candido.

Si voltò, trattenendo il fiato, mentre Goku gli si avvicinava. Aveva il petto nudo e gettò dei ciocchi di legna tra le fiamme.

“Urca, non sapevo consumasse così tanto o ne avrei tagliati di più” si lamentò.

“Tsk” ribatté secco Vegeta, facendo una smorfia. Scrutò rapidamente i suoi glutei e cercò di distogliere lo sguardo.

< In questo momento dovrei essere a letto, insieme a mia moglie Bulma. O dovrei controllare Trunks e Goten nei loro letti, visto che li abbiamo portati con noi > si disse il principe dei saiyan. I suoi occhi indugiarono sui pettorali di Son. Il sudore dovute alle fiamme troppo vicine scivolava lungo la sua pelle abbronzata.

< Fortunatamente Bra l’abbiamo lasciata con Gohan >. Vegeta proseguì col flusso dei pensieri, fissando con intensità sfacciata i capezzoli del più giovane.

L’interno dell’abitazione, reso luminoso e aranciato dalle fiamme, faceva contrasto con l’ambiente esterno, che tendeva ad un blu-nero cupo. Il vento gelido carico di neve ululava all’esterno, coprendo il crepitio della legna.

Goku si sedette accanto a Vegeta, posando le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Vegeta, sei stranamente silenzioso. Un po’ troppo anche per i tuoi canoni” mormorò. < Mi guardi, spesso, senza proferire parola. Sei arrabbiato con me? Cosa ti ho mai fatto questa volta? Credevo avessimo finalmente superato le nostre divergenze, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Cosa devo fare per farti capire che ci tengo a te? >.

Il principe dei saiyan lasciò ricadere lo sguardo sulle sue gambe muscolose, strette da dei pantaloni di tela arancione.

“Non ho niente” mentì.

Goku alzò il capo, fissando i rami di potus che scendevano dal soffitto. Alle assi di legno erano assicurati diversi vasi, da cui si allargavano queste grandi foglie verdi.

“U _mh_ , sarà” brontolò.

Vegeta si morse il labbro, fino ad arrossarlo.

< Ti odio! Ti odio perché mi attrai! Perché vorrei allungare una mano verso di te e non certo per combatterti. Perché mi chiedo se manterresti quel sorriso ebete anche mentre ti bacio. Perché vorrei sapere cosa ti eccita e cosa ti fa impazzire >. Si alzò in piedi di scatto, rigido. “Io vado a letto” disse lapidario.

Goku si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio triste.

“Come vuoi” disse.

Vegeta si allontanò con passo veloce. < Ti odio perché mi devo tenere tutto dentro per non ferirti. Sono così stanco di essere frustrato per colpa tua > pensò, risalendo una scala a chiocciola.


	2. In spiaggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cook!Au.  
> Prompt: 15/06/2020: Owning a restaurant

In spiaggia

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto. “Odio il caldo, odio la spiaggia, odio la sabbia e soprattutto odio il sole. In questo momento potrei essere al mio ristorante con l’aria condizionata, a lavorare sul prossimo menù” si lamentò.

< Ovviamente tutto questo è colpa tua, Kakaroth. Dovevo per forzare avere un fidanzato così idiota? > pensò. Era seduto, con un’espressione ombrosa, esattamente sotto l’ombrellone, su una stuoia blu scuro. < Se mi prenderò un’insolazione saprò chi ringraziare > pensò.

“Avrei dovuto portarmi qualcosa da leggere” brontolò. < Se almeno potessi farmi il bagno, ma dopo quel gelato devo aspettare almeno un’ora e se non l’avessi preso sarei morto per l’arsura >.

Sgranò gli occhi, mentre il vento sollevava il suo ombrellone, trascinandolo via.

“Dannazione!” gridò, alzandosi in piedi. Si mise a correre verso l’ombrellone, tentando di afferrarlo. Questo investì Goku, facendolo volare all’indietro con un gemito.

“Accidenti, stai bene?!” sbraitò Briefs, allungandogli una mano.

Goku l’afferrò gemendo, massaggiandosi la testa. “Sto… Sto bene” gemette.

Vegeta si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro, scrutandolo. < Sì, non mi pare si sia ferito… Si sta abbronzando? Sì, a quanto pare il sole fa un effetto immediato sui suoi muscoli. Ha la pelle dorata e… in questo momento il suo sorriso mi sembra meno idiota e più bello >. “Il nostro ombrellone è perduto” gemette, vedendolo rotolare più lontano.

“Tranquillo, lo recupero” assicurò Goku, correndogli dietro.

< O forse mi sono fritto i neuroni sotto il sole > rifletté Vegeta. Vide l’altro riuscire ad afferrare l’ombrellone, sollevandolo in alto con un sorriso trionfatore, saltellando eccitato.

Vegeta sorrise.

< Forse non è stato tanto male lasciare il ristorante per un giorno > si disse.

Goku lo raggiunse e piantò nuovamente l’ombrellone, lasciandosi ricadere sulla propria asciugamano arancione.

Vegeta si sistemò accanto a lui, nuovamente sulla propria stuoia blu.

“Senti, mentre nuotavo mi è venuta in mente un’idea…” sussurrò Goku.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio. “Di nuovo di mettere salse più piccanti nella salsiccia alla brace? Ti ho già detto che non piacerebbe a tutti i clienti”.

Goku negò vigorosamente col capo.

“Pensavo di provare un tiramisù alla fragola. Urca, ne ho sentito parlare da qualche parte…”. Si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli a cespuglio. “… Mi piacerebbe provarla”.

Vegeta gli schioccò un bacio rapido sulle labbra, vedendolo arrossire.

“Quando lasci pensare lo stomaco mi ricordo perché ti tengo al ristorante con me. Mi piace come idea, è anche qualcosa di fresco da provare finché non inizierà il periodo vero e proprio delle torte gelato”.

Goku ghignò.

“Allora mi merito un ringraziamento più sentito, non credi?” domandò.

Vegeta gli posò la testa sulla spalla, rispondendogli: “Solo se non mi brucerò prima della fine della giornata”.

< Anche se inizio ad odiare meno il sole. Su di te fa proprio un bell’effetto > pensò, annuendo tra sé e sé, facendo ondeggiare gli alti capelli a fiamma mori.


	3. Panico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta soffre di attacchi di panico e Goku si occupa di lui.  
> Storia H/C scritta per Frida Rush.  
> Prompt: 16-06-2020 Insecurities  
> Scritta sentendo: (From HighSchoolMusical2) Bet on it.

Panico

Goku forzò la porta, spingendola e riuscì ad entrare, una pila di scatole cadde per terra. Sospirò pesantemente, varcando la soglia e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, facendosi largo tra paia di scarpe da ginnastica, diversi ninnoli e scosse il capo, guardando le cianfrusaglie in plastica sul tavolinetto.

“Finirai per indebitarti nuovamente a comprare tutta questa robaccia online.

Vegeta, spendere qualcosa ogni tanto va bene, ma tu arrivi anche a cinquecento euro al giorno” gemette.

Vegeta si nascose gli occhi con un braccio, mugolando.

“ _Umphf_. Si fa così. Si entra in casa senza salutare?” biascicò. Gli era cresciuta una barba molto lunga e puzzava.

Goku raggiunse il tavolo e, sopra delle forchettine colorate con delle facce seccate, posò la busta di cartone che aveva portato con sé.

“Non esci da almeno un mese, di nuovo” disse secco. “Perciò sono venuto a controllarti”.

Vegeta fece una smorfia e si sfilò una scarpa, lanciandogliela contro.

“Sei diventato dipendente da questa robaccia” si lamentò Goku, mentre estraeva un panino dalla busta.

Vegeta ringhiò: “Lo sai che per molti dottori la dipendenza da shopping, soprattutto quello online, non esiste?”.

< Esattamente come la Sindrome di Stoccolma. Tutto quello che ha devastato e devasterà la mia vita è considerato una mia follia. Forse perché sono solo un pazzo ed un demente > pensò.

Goku gli porse il panino e lo guardò fare una smorfia. Vegeta grugnì, afferrandolo e lo scartò, espirando dalle narici.

“L’agorafobia però è riconosciuta. Vegeta, ammettilo, hai paura di uscire dal tuo dannatissimo appartamento” gemette.

Vegeta addentò il panino, facendo delle smorfie.

Goku negò col capo e raggiunse uno stipetto, ne trasse delle bustine di plastica e le utilizzò per infilarci il vario ciarpame. Altro lo rimise negli scatoli che ammonticchiò negli angoli della casa, liberando l’uscio e diversi punti del pavimento.

Vegeta finì il panino e si pulì la bocca con la mano, appallottolando la carta. Si voltò e la lanciò, facendo centro dentro la spazzatura nera.

Goku aprì la finestra, facendo cambiare l’aria di chiuso.

“Non hai preso anche qualcosa da bere?” domandò Vegeta, secco.

“Ci sono delle lattine, ma devi metterle in frigo” rispose Son, guardandosi intorno.

Vegeta annuì, balzando in piedi.

“Sai che non sei la mia fottuta balia?” abbaiò.

Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli neri a cespuglio.

“Qualcuno deve aiutarti. Come va con la psichiatra?” gli domandò.

Vegeta borbottò delle parolacce raggiungendo il tavolo e frugò dentro la busta di cartone.

“Bisogna proprio ringraziarla ‘quella là’. Con tutti i suoi paroloni ha convinto Bulma a lasciarmi.

Bah. A me non sembra di fare progressi e lei non fa altro che ripetere che è normale dopo un’infanzia piena di abusi” si lamentò.

Goku sospirò pesantemente.

“La vedi online?” domandò. Lo guardò annuire e sistemare delle lattine nel frigorifero. In quest’ultimo c’erano solo lattine di birra e cartoni di pizza vuoti, sporchi di macchie d’unto.

Vegeta richiuse lo sportello e gemette, le gambe gli dolevano e fu colto da un capogiro.

“Smettila di farmi domande, mi agiti” sibilò.

Goku gli si avvicinò, sussurrando: “Vuol dire che gli attacchi sono diventati più frequenti?”.

“Sono sempre stati frequenti! Non voglio uscire! Non voglio ritrovarmi a svenire in mezzo ad una strada!” sbraitò Vegeta. I suoi occhi si erano arrossati.

Goku allungò una mano verso di lui, ma l’altro la allontanò con uno schiaffo.

Son lo guardò camminare fino alla poltrona, trascinando i piedi.

“Ve-Vegeta…” bisbigliò, vedendo che l’altro ondeggiava avanti e indietro, ripiegandosi su se stesso.

“N-no… non di nuovo!” gemette Vegeta, portandosi le mani alle tempie. < Non posso essere un tale debole! Non posso perdere così facilmente il controllo! >. Il suo battito cardiaco aumentò di velocità, mentre la sua bocca diventava secca.

Goku recuperò una bottiglia di plastica abbandonata vicino al frigo, la plastica che l’avvolgeva era sporca di polvere. Versò un bicchiere d’acqua e lo raggiunse, lo aiutò a bere. “Piano… piano, calmati… Non ti volevo far star male…”.

Vegeta iniziò ad ansimare, rumorosamente, massaggiandosi il petto.

< Cazzo! Mi sento morire! NON RESPIRO! Non respiro più… >. Boccheggiò rumorosamente, si sfilò la maglietta e la lanciò per terra, rimanendo a petto nudo. Iniziò a tossire forte, mordendo e ingoiando aria. Si graffiò il petto, mentre i tremiti si facevano sempre più forti.

Avvertiva il gelo invaderlo, mentre il sudore scivolava copioso lungo il suo corpo.

“Vegeta… Vegeta sono qui…” gli disse Goku. Gli si mise vicino e gli iniziò ad accarezzare la schiena con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli impediva di farsi del male.

“Deve essere una vera malattia! Sono i dottori idioti! DEVE!” sbraitò Vegeta. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò, mentre tremava sempre più forte.

< Gli attacchi di panico sono una malattia e tu ne soffri. Quando capirai che non devi considerarli un’assurdità? > si domandò Son.

“Inspira ed espira. Vegeta, cerca di riprendere il respiro” gl’intimò.

Vegeta lo raggiunse con una testata alla spalla, singhiozzando.

Goku iniziò a fargli massaggi ampi anche sul petto, e lasciò che l’altro si appoggiasse a lui, strofinando il viso contro la sua maglietta. Gli fece alzare la testa e Vegeta inspirò aria il più possibile.

“Parliamo, ti va?” tentò di distrarlo Son.

Vegeta annuì piano.

“Stono stufo di fare dei ‘merda di incubi’. Non so cosa voglio. Cosa mi fa paura e cosa desidero… Non voglio morire, ma almeno in questo modo smetterebbe questo terrore, continuo, ossessivo…” gemette.

< Si rifugia nell’accumulare oggetti per trovare un po’ di pace. Fare invio all’ordine lo rende felice anche se solo per un attimo > pensò Son.

“Ora ti sdrai sul divano e continui a respirare. Però parliamo di qualcosa di più interessante.

Ti sei più allenato?” gli domandò, facendolo stendere.

“Ce-certo che no… idiota…” farfugliò Vegeta, serrando gli occhi con forza. Si strinse le gambe al petto, mentre i tremiti diminuivano.

Goku raggiunse il mobiletto dei medicinali in bagno, tenendo la porta aperta.

“Io ultimamente mi sto allenando con Crilin. Si trova bene in polizia…” parlava con voce calda, rassicurante. “Non è alla mia altezza, ma io mi distraggo spesso e quindi riesco comunque a fare pessime figure quando lo sfido…”.

Vegeta tentò di fare un ghigno, gli dolevano tutti i muscoli.

Goku gli versò un altro bicchiere d’acqua e, una volta raggiuntolo, si mise in ginocchio davanti al divano, aiutandolo a prendere la pillola.

Vegeta lo guardò con aria sperduta.

“Non voglio accettare quello che provo perché non so neanche se è reale…” pigolò.

Goku gli accarezzò la fronte spaziosa e posò il bicchiere vuoto sul pavimento.

“Senti, tu dormi un po’. Io resto qui e vedo come rendere utile tutto quello che hai comprato” gli disse rassicurante.

Vegeta annuì, tentò di rilassarsi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

< … e quello che posso rimandare indietro per avere un rimborso > si disse Son.


	4. Baby Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 17/06/2020: Hypnosis

Baby Goku

Vegeta fece una smorfia, affondando nel divano ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Tsk. Ultimamente sei davvero strano, Kakaroth. Non sembri neanche tu” si lamentò. < Non capisco perché quest’imbecille deficiente si sia tinto la faccia… Beh, non che io sia tanto meglio. Lo ascolto quando se ne esce con idiozie simili > pensò. Accavallò le gambe ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. < Inoltre mi sembra sempre che tutti intorno a me abbiano gli occhi rossi: Trunks, Pan, lui e ultimamente anche Goten, Trunks. Giurerei persino la mia Bulma, è sempre questione di un attimo e poi tutto torna come prima. Dovrei farmi visitare da un medico, sto diventando paranoico >.

“Rilassati. Fari dei respiri profondi e concentrati sulla candela. Se sono davvero sciocchezze non succederà niente, altrimenti riuscirai finalmente a dormire.

Mi hai detto tu che non risposi bene ultimamente” disse Goku.

Vegeta annuì, con una smorfia.

Son proseguì: “Non distogliere lo sguardo, mi raccomando… e ascolta la mia voce”.

“Idiozie” brontolò Vegeta. I suoi occhi color ossidiana si focalizzarono sul fuoco.

Baby-Goku ghignò. “Mantiene la mente libera da distrazioni. Non è il momento per i preconcetti.

Fai un respiro profondo, ecco. Ora trattienilo, pensando alla tua famiglia, a ciò che ti rilassa, agli allenamenti migliori. Espira lentamente. Dentro, fuori. Esiste solo la mia voce e la fiamma della candela.

Inspira dalla bocca ed espira dal naso”. La sua voce calda risuonava per la stanza.

Vegeta obbedì, avvertendo dei brividi percorrergli la schiena.

“Continua a respirare. Concentrati sul tuo corpo, rilassati. Non smettere di fissare la fiamma di fronte a te, concentrati. Sì, è così facile. Avverti questo calore dentro di te? Non aumenta ad ogni respiro?” domandò Goku.

Vegeta sentì il suo corpo formicolare. < Kakaroth dove ha imparato tutta questa robaccia? Nel suo viaggio nello spazio o nel villaggetto di Ub? Sembra roba mistica >.

“Senti le fiamme su di te, sulla tua pelle? Il loro tocco è così morbido, rilassante. Il loro abbraccio candido scorre nel tuo corpo, nel suo sangue. I tuoi muscoli si sciolgono, come massaggiati”. Proseguì Son.

Vegeta avvertì il caldo salire, iniziò a sudare, mentre il suo corpo formicolava sempre di più. A fatica, ingoiando uno sbadiglio, iniziò a spogliarsi.

“Immagina un camino. Hai mangiato, sei sazio. Ti stai addormentando pacificamente davanti al fuoco, è così confortante”. Proseguì Goku.

Vegeta sbadigliò così forte da farsi lacrimare gli occhi.

“Guarda le fiamme che danzano, solo per te. Non sono meravigliose? Ballano per divertire… Ballano per provocare piacere… Non offrono dei colori bellissimi?” domandò Baby-Goku, vedendo che l’altro era rimasto in boxer. “Ora conterò fino a dieci. Alla fine del conto alla rovescia cadrai in trance profonda. Pronto?”.

Vegeta biascicò sonnolento: “Sì”.

“Bravo piccolo. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…”.

< La stanza sembra sciogliersi intorno a come. Mi sento come se affondassi nelle sabbie mobili > pensò Vegeta. Avvertì un pizzicore e fastidio all’inguine. Si sbarazzò dei boxer, rimanendo ignudo.

“… 3… 2…”.

< La mia testa sta sprofondando. A quanto pare l’ipnosi funziona. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto? > si chiese.

“…0…”.

Vegeta notò che Goku si metteva dietro la candela, i suoi occhi rossi si confondevano con la fiamma della candela. Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo e sentì le sue energie venire meno, mentre i suoi muscoli si rilassavano. Delle spirali vermiglie iniziarono a turbinare negli occhi del più giovane.

< Mi sento come immerso in una vasca idromassaggio > pensò Vegeta. I medesimi vortici vermigli comparvero nei suoi occhi, mentre diveniva sempre più debole. < Sento i miei pensieri venire cancellati, come arsi e consumati dalla fiamma della candela. Anche lei si scioglie, la cera diminuisce >.

< Perfetto. Sta cadendo in trance. Non può focalizzarsi su altro, la sua mente è a mia disposizione > pensò Baby Goku.

Vegeta socchiuse la bocca, irrigidendosi.

Baby Goku ghignò.

“Tu sei in mio potere. Vivi per obbedirmi” soffiò.

“Sì, maestro… Vivo per obbedire…” mormorò Vegeta.

< Sì, è in mio potere. Posso manipolarlo come voglio, è totalmente nelle mie mani > pensò Baby Goku.

“Dimmi chi sei” lo incitò.

"Sono il vostro schiavo. Vivo per servire ogni capriccio del mio padrone". La voce di Vegeta risuonò metallica, i suoi occhi completamente rossi.

Baby Goku annuì, confermando:

“Ora, mio schiavo, sappi che sarai disposto ad obbedire ad ogni mio capriccio”

< Desidererai solo servirmi e obbedirmi. Mi seguirai ovunque, succube e docile >.


	5. Slime Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 18/06/2020: Jelly Vegeta

Slime Vegeta

Vegeta si piegò in avanti e guardò la cassaforte aperta, sull’ultimo ripiano c’era un ciuccio.

< I bambini non sono in zona e credo di essermi perso anche Kakaroth. Dannazione! >. Si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori e si guardò intorno. < Dei predoni che avevo inseguito non c’è traccia.

Dove possono essere andati? >.

Un piccolo filamento violetto e molliccio strisciò fino alla punta dello stivaletto del principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta si voltò, la sostanza brillante si allargò e Vegeta ricadde in avanti, mentre entrambi i suoi piedi venivano bloccati da una gelatina. Vegeta si voltò di scatto, dimenando i piedi e vide una sostanza gommosa.

La colpì con un’onda, questa esplose e frammenti caldi e mollicci volarono tutt’intorno, alcuni finendogli nei capelli a fiamma mori, mentre altri sul suo corpo.

Le gambe di Vegeta vennero risucchiate, mentre la creatura prendeva forma, diventando sempre più grande.

Vegeta vide che le sue gambe si trovavano proprio all’altezza dei glutei della creatura.

“Cosa diamine sei?!” gridò il principe, incrementando l’aura, mentre si dimenava per liberarsi. La creatura era identica a lui, ma fatta di uno slime viola.

“Mi dispiace. Di solito il mio sedere non morde”. Scherzò il Vegeta viola.

Vegeta afferrò un sasso e glielo lanciò, ma la creatura lo afferrò con una mano e lo disintegrò. I frammenti attraversarono il suo corpo molle, finendo oltre la cassaforte.

“Mi dispiace. Non mi si può tagliare, distruggere, fare esplodere…” enumerò la gelatina.

Vegeta gridò: “Vediamo se non sparisci de-atomizzandoti!”.

Il blob ridacchiò. “Sei divertente, magari possiamo passare del tempo insieme”.

La sostanza viscida inglobò Vegeta fino al ventre. I piedi del principe si ritrovarono esattamente dentro i piedi della sua creatura. Man mano che veniva inghiottito, il falso Vegeta diventava una guaina intorno a lui che ricreava perfettamente la sua forma.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi, sentendo che all’interno dei flussi di melma si muovevano, accarezzandogli le cosce.

Tentò di decapitare la creatura facendole esplodere la testa, ma questa si riformò. La melma penetrò nei pantaloni e nei boxer di Vegeta, che gridò, col volto stravolto dal terrore.

“Oh, non ti fa onore gridare” si lamentò il falso Vegeta. Iniziò a risputare i vestiti del principe e la melma ne solleticò i piedi. Vegeta si ritrovò a ridere contro la sua volontà, venendo scosso da spasmi incontrollabili.

Rise con la bocca aperta fino a raggiungere le lacrime.

“Ecco, così va molto meglio. Sei anche più simpatico quando ridi” disse lo slime. La sostanza che lo componeva era traslucida.

Vegeta tentò di colpirlo con un pugno, ma la creatura lo abbracciò, inglobandolo completamente.

Vegeta si ritrovò a deglutire, non riuscendo a respirare, sgranando gli occhi e cercando inutilmente di gridare. La sua figura, dal viso man mano sempre più bluastro, era esattamente dentro alla versione slime.

Jelly Vegeta sorrise. “Vedrai, presto l’incantesimo avrà effetto. Potrei mangiarti, ma perdere il tuo livello di potenza. Invece tenendoti assimilato potrò avere anche la tua forza”. Si massaggiò i glutei molli e Vegeta sentì che tentacoli del blob gli s’infilavano nelle orecchie, nel naso, in bocca e nei rimanenti orifizi.

Il suo corpo iniziò a rilassarsi, mentre una sostanza veniva pompata in lui e chiuse gli occhi.

Jelly Vegeta smise di essere violetto e il suo aspetto assunse anche il colore di quello del vero Vegeta. I vestiti di Vegeta erano stati tutti sputati fuori, ma un acido che li ricopriva li consumò, tramutandoli in polvere.

“Trunks! Goten!”. Le urla di Goku risuonavano tutt’intorno.

Jelly Vegeta ghignò, vedendo Goku che gli andava incontro.

“Ciao” lo salutò. “Lo sai che il sole ti dona?”.

Goku si grattò la testa scompigliando i capelli a cespuglio.

“Vegeta? Hai trovato i ragazzi?” domandò.

Jelly Vegeta giocherellò col suo orecchio e negò con la testa. “Qui non ci sono”.

Goku si guardò intorno e vide la cassaforte. “Guarda meglio… Forse sono lì!” disse, indicando la parete rocciosa. Guardò l’altro voltarsi, distratto, e con un movimento fulmineo recuperò il ciuccio, mettendolo nella tasca dei pantaloni.

“No, non vedo niente” rispose Jelly Vegeta. Ghignò e aderì a Goku, abbracciandolo. “A parte te” sussurrò, strusciandosi contro di lui.

Goku s’irrigidì, arrossendo.

“Vegeta, che fai?” esalò.

Jelly Vegeta iniziò a spogliargli e a strusciargli contro il bacino. “Mi fai impazzire. Non sai quanto mi ecciti”.

< Sta incrementando sia l’energia che la potenza. Non mi aspettavo ci fosse il suo compagno nelle vicinanze. Questa è proprio una fortuna insperata > pensò.

Goku respirava piano, rosso in volto, mentre le venuzze del suo collo si gonfiavano. Sentì l’eccitazione crescere, notò il membro granitico dell’altro, evidente nonostante la tuta. Sentì i propri vestiti stringere e boccheggiò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

< Che non era Vegeta l’ho capito subito, ma… Non pensavo a una svolta simile. Sperando che Trunks e Goten non arrivino adesso > pensò.

Jelly Vegeta lo baciò con foga, Goku si ritrovò a ricambiare con un mugolio e sentì la lingua dell’altro invadere la sua bocca, era particolarmente morbida e umida.

< Se ho desiderato avere Vegeta per me, il suo corpo > pensò, afferrandogli i fianchi. < Però no! Di qualsiasi cosa si tratta dev’essere una trappola.

Probabilmente è un demone che avevano intrappolato lì dentro con qualcosa come il Mafuba >.

Si ritrovò a gorgogliare mentre l’altro gli mordicchiava il collo e gettò indietro la testa, mentre Jelly Vegeta gli slacciava i pantaloni di tela blu.

Vegeta iniziò a dimenare il bacino, il suo corpo seguiva esattamente i movimenti dell’alieno. La sostanza che veniva pompata dentro di lui iniziò ad eccitarlo. Spalancò i glutei, mentre sempre più melma lo penetrava in modo invasivo e succhiava vigorosamente il grosso filamento, simile a un tubo, che gli entrava dalla bocca.

< Quel ciuccio sicuramente è un qualche amuleto per liberare Vegeta dal demone. Però devo stare attento a utilizzarlo > pensò.

Sbatté Jelly Vegeta contro un muro di pietra e lo baciò con foga, tentando di mozzargli il fiato. Si staccò, mentre le loro bocche erano ancora unite dalla saliva e ghignò, eccitato.

“Sai cosa mi piacerebbe vederti ‘succhiare’?” domandò.

Jelly Vegeta esalò: “Cosa?”.

Goku scattò e gli mise in bocca il ciuccio, dicendo: “Questo”. Glielo ficcò a fondo, sentendo come la sua mano affondasse in qualcosa di molle.

La gelatina esplose, evaporando e anche il fumo si dissipò.

Goku sgranò gli occhi, ritrovandosi Vegeta incosciente abbandonato contro di lui, ignudo e bagnato, intento a succhiare il ciuccio rumorosamente in un movimento involontario.

Goku lo guardò confuso. < Non so cosa è successo, ma sembra aver funzionato >. Prese Vegeta in braccio, poggiandoselo contro il petto e si rivestì, ma utilizzò la maglia arancione per coprire l’intimità del saiyan.

< Siamo entrambi eccitati, ma sarà meglio non prendere l’argomento quando si sveglierà. Dev’è essere stata un’esperienza abbastanza stressante > pensò. Spiccò il volo e si guardò intorno.

“Goten! Trunks!” tornò a chiamare, urlando.


	6. Gli specchi della mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 19/06/2020: Psych ward  
> Ha partecipato a: #6settingchallenge.  
> Link:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/3133927516630753/?comment_id=3134981806525324¬if_id=1592559132745555¬if_t=group_comment

Gli specchi della mente

_‘Vegeta gridava correndo tra gli specchi. In ognuno di essi il suo riflesso lo indicava e rideva. Uno di loro allungò le mani e cercò di afferrarlo._

_Vegeta raggiunse lo specchio con un pugno e dal dorso della sua mano iniziò a schizzare dal sangue._

_Il giovane gridò fino a farsi andare via la voce, con gli occhi sgranati, venendo scosso da tremiti._

‘

“Si calmi. Signor King si calmi, la prego. Prenda un bel respiro”. La voce di Goku gli risuonò nelle orecchie.

Vegeta si guardò intorno con occhi spenti. Aveva colpito il muro con un pugno e ora le sue nocche erano ricoperte di sangue.

“Sono ovunque… ovunque…” farfugliò.

L’infermiere sospirò e lo condusse fino al suo lettino.

< Fa male vedere un così bel ragazzo ridotto in questo modo. Magari, se non fosse dovuto crescere in una vita di abusi, adesso potrebbe essere a godersi i suoi soldi in qualche bellissima isola caraibica del mondo.

Bello com’è sicuramente circondato da meravigliose ragazze in bikini. Da quel poco che ho visto del suo carattere quando è in sé, direi che sarebbe stato anche testardo, orgoglioso e sicuro di sé > pensò.

“Signor King. Vuole che le chiami il dottore? Magari le aumentiamo la dose dei medicinali e la facciamo stare tranquillo” gli propose.

Vegeta si sdraiò docile, bisbigliando con voce inudibile: “… Ovunque… ovunque”.

Goku sospirò. Recuperò dalla tasca una chiave e aprì lo stipetto, sigillato e imbottito, dove si trovava il kit medico. La stanza imbottita era di un bianco abbacinante.

Si sedette ai piedi del letto ed iniziò a disinfettare la mano di Vegeta.

Vegeta iniziò a spogliarsi e a portarsi le mani all’intimità.

“No, non di nuovo…” disse Goku. Gli afferrò i polsi e glieli sollevò, lo ignorò fare versi osceni e dimenare il bacino. < Ecco il motivo per cui dobbiamo dargli una stanza singola. Questo e la sua improvvisa aggressività, anche verso se stesso. Non dimenticherò mai il mio primo turno con lui, prima cercò di spaccarsi la testa e poi di offrirmi il suo corpo.

So benissimo che non è quasi mai cosciente. Mi chiedo in che labirinti si sia persa la sua mente > si domandò.

Vegeta smise di agitarsi e si abbandonò nuovamente sul lettino. Goku lo liberò e lo rivestì, posandogli addosso anche il lenzuolo.

“Mamma non verrà a trovarmi?” domandò.

“Vostra madre è morta, mi dispiace” rispose Goku. Gli prese nuovamente la mano ferita e gliela fasciò.

“Mamma è sempre gentile, al contrario di papà” raccontò Vegeta in falsetto, imitando la voce di un bambino.

< Mi chiedo perché ci abbiano messo tanto ad accorgersi che il suo patrigno abusava di lui. Doveva essere più che evidente.

So cosa vuol dire rimanere orfani da bambini, ma io sono stato fortunato. I miei genitori adottivi erano persone fantastiche > pensò Goku.

“Cerchi di riposare signor King. Le chiamo il dottore” disse. Posò la cassetta del pronto soccorso e la sigillò nuovamente.

“Tu sei Goku, vero?” rabbrividì, sentendo che l’altro giovane lo chiamava.

“Sì, sono io. Finalmente mi riconosci” disse Goku, sorridendogli.

Vegeta arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

“Po-potresti… rimanere un po’ con me?

Ho paura. Sono ovunque e ridono di me” gemette.

Goku si sedette vicino al suo letto e, con voce dolce, gli disse: “Resto finché non ti addormenti”.

Vegeta annuì, chiudendo gli occhi. “Grazie” mugolò.


	7. Regalo di nozze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.  
> Prompt: 20/06/2020: needles

[](https://ibb.co/JCT9Gqj)  


Regalo di nozze

“No! No, vi prego!” supplicò Kakaroth, strisciando all’indietro. Il viso stravolto dall’orrore, mentre tremava visibilmente. “V’imploro, no!” piagnucolò. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi e il volto bluastro.

Fu afferrato da diversi uomini, Kakaroth scalciò, li raggiunse con delle testate, continuando a supplicarli.

Lo scienziato Tsfuru afferrò un ago con la mano coperta da un guanto.

“Vedrai, ti piacerà. Non farà male” disse gentilmente.

“Una sporca terza classe come te dovrebbe essere felice di finire in mano ai nobili” sibilò uno degli uomini che lo tenevano fermo.

Kakaroth guaì come un animale in trappola, dimenando vigorosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

“I-io non voglio… Non voglio diventare un giocattolo! Mi fanno schifo, vi prego”. Singhiozzava vistosamente.

L’ago emanava dei luminosi filamenti violacei.

“Oh, sarà piacevole. Loro avranno il tuo corpo, è vero, ma tu non ti accorgerai di niente. Non dovrai mangiare, bere, andare in bagno. Dormirai soltanto…”. La voce dello scienziato era vellutata.

“Ho paura degli aghi” biascicò Kakaroth. L’ago gli penetrò nel collo, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

“… in eterno”. Concluse lo scienziato.

Kakaroth gorgogliò, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono. Le sue gambe si spalancarono e la testa gli rimase dritta, i suoi occhi si chiusero e anche le sue labbra. Le sue braccia erano abbandonate penzoloni.

Gli scienziati lo posizionarono seduto dritto, con i glutei sodi esattamente sopra le mani.

Lo sollevarono con il piedistallo che si trovava sotto di lui e lo portarono via, caricandolo in un camion con un’altra trentina di saiyan, di entrambi i sessi, nella medesima condizione. 

Nell’oscurità brillavano soltanto i filamenti dei loro aghi.

***

Vegeta si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro.

“Sei felice di poter ricevere il tuo regalo di nozze? Ora che sei diventato maggiorenne finalmente potrai dilettarti e prepararti per soddisfare la tua sposa…”.

La voce del servo gli arrivava come un ronzio alle orecchie.

Vegeta camminava lungo il pavimento di terracotta, sentendo risuonare il suono dei suoi passi.Guardava i giovani seduti a gambe larghe, con le espressioni rilassate e vuote, addormentati e ignudi, tranne per dei boxer aderenti. Le figure dei saiyan incantati svettavano in contrasto contro la parete bianco sporco.

“Non avreste preferito vedere le donne?” lo interrogò il servo, continuando a parlare.

“Umphf. No, già devo sposare una donna contro la mia volontà” ringhiò Vegeta.

< Non solo siamo costretto a sacrificare i giovani più belli agli Tsufuru, ma ora, per evitare che ci annientino e ci riducano in schiavitù, vendendoci come mercenari alla famiglia Ice, devo accettare di sposare la loro principessa >. Una venuzza gli pulsò all’angolo della fronte spaziosa.

“Tu aspetta qui” abbaiò.

Il servo si arrestò, rabbrividendo.

Vegeta si allontanò, incrociando le braccia al petto. Indossava un’armatura candida, tenuta ferma da delle cinghie dorate, sopra la battle-suit nera.

< Mi fanno impressione. Sono lì, vuoti, come dei sacchi che stanno in piedi per magia.

Alcuni sono troppo grossi, altri troppo giovani, altri ancora decisamente secchi. Non voglio prenderne uno per masturbarmici davanti o per possederlo contro la sua volontà.

Voglio soltanto averne uno da guardare, da toccare, su cui riversare la mia futura, e sicura, insoddisfazione.

In fondo se fosse per me non lo farei, ma mi hanno costretto >.

Si arrestò davanti a Kakaroth, guardandone l’aria rassicurante anche nell’incoscienza, nonostante le labbra strette e l’aria vacua. Indossava solo dei boxer arancioni.

< Lui assomiglia a Bardack, quel saiyan che si è sacrificato per proteggerci dall’invasione dei changelling. Non sarebbe stato sconfitto se gli Tsufuru non lo avessero attaccato alle spalle, era un vero eroe.

Inoltre è… così bello. Sì, è muscoloso, ma non è troppo grosso. La sua pelle sembra liscia, ma non è troppo giovane e magro. Mi chiedo come siano davvero i suoi occhi dietro le palpebre chiuse. 

Ha una coda così grande, folta e morbida, sembra più forte di quelle della nostra razza. Per essere una Terza Classe è impressionante >. Il battito cardiaco di Vegeta era accelerato.

Il principe dei saiyan si fermò davanti a Kakaroth, esattamente a metà tra le sue gambe aperte.

“Scelgo quello” annunciò. 


End file.
